Don't Give Alcohol to Minors
by Clap-For-Carolyn
Summary: RoyEd cause Kitty said so. T for swearing and ALCOHOL! This is why Ed dosen't drink...
1. Party Time!

**Don't Give Alcohol to Minors…**

**Chapter One: Party time!**

Clap: Yet another random idea, with Kitty's random pairing…

Me: 0.0 I dunno whats wrong with my brother… tell him to give you a random pairing and the first thing he thinks of is RoyEd… Oo?

Oh well.

This is what happens when you give Ed alcohol…

Pairing is as stated.

I don't own it. Don't sue me. And don't sue me if you don't like it either…

Please R&R and Enjoy!

Ed blinked at the amber liquid in the glass in front of him.

"Um… what is it?"

"That Ed is one of the greatest substances in the world."

"Okay… what does it do?"

"It makes you HAPPY!" Ed binked again at this, then glared at Mustang.

"This is alcohol, isn't it? Your not supposed to give alcohol to minors! And both of you are drunk and it's not even five!"

"Sooo? Five is happy hour at the bar."

"But the New Years party doesn't start until eight…"

"Exactly." Maes said as he downed another glass. "We're getting ready!"

It was December 31, New Years eve day, and the annual military party was being held at Mustangs house. He and Maes had roped Ed in to helping 'get ready.'

"So getting ready qualifies as being completely smashed before hand?"

"Yup, your getting the hang of it!"

"I'm not sure I want too…" Ed sighed and went back to staring at his glass.

'Teacher always said that alcohol was really bad for you…' He thought.

(Later)

It wasn't until well in to the evening and the party when Ed was again pressured in to trying the intoxicating drink.

"Come on, it's not that bad!" Havoc was grinning with the rest of the members of Mustang's office. (Well, minus one trigger happy 2nd Lt.)

"Okay, okay, fine. One drink." Ed raised his hands in defeat and everyone else cheered. 'One drink can't be THAT bad…' He thought as he grabbed the offered cup.

(Even later…)

Oh boy, was he about to find out just how WRONG he was. 'One little drink' had turned in to…by now he had lost count.

The radio was counting down the final minute until midnight when a very random idea entered Ed's altered mind…

"Three, two, one-" Mustangs countdown was abruptly cut off by a pair of lips on his own. His eyes widened in shock (and secret delight ) when he saw who was on the other end.

'_Ed!'_

And Maes with his trusty camera in tow, squealed, took a picture, and then ran before Mustang noticed and decided to turn him in to fried chicken.

Ed suddenly slumped, out cold. Mustang just blinked stupidly, still not sure of what had just transpired…

(The next morning)

Mustang woke up with a pounding headache and felt something warm on top of him.

Wait. WARM!

He fully opened his eyes to find a certain blond lying on top of him, sound asleep.

"Ugg… what the hell happened last night?"

He then noticed a picture on the coffee table, next to the empty cans. It had some thing barely readable written on it.

"Oh my god…Maes, your **dead.**"

The moment of their kiss was forever immobilized (Well, until he decided to burn it.) on the piece of paper. Scrawled on the top was:

"Never give alcohol to minors…"

Me: WELL! Come on, you can tell me!

Clap: There will be another chapter, and it will probably be titled: "A New Year and a New Love."

Me: Yup.

Clap.: Sooo… now what?

Me: WEEEEEEEEEE ALCOHOL!

Readers: OO Okie…

Danke!


	2. A New Year And A New Love

**A New Year And A New Love**

**The long anticipated continuation of 'Don't Give Alcohol To Minors' **

**By Clap-For-Carolyn and paring picked by Kitty**

0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0

Mustang looked at the sleeping blonde on top of him.

"Great, now what am I going to do?" he muttered under his breath.

Ed might not look it, but he was definitely heavier than he seemed. Not to mention automail in the stomach isn't very comfortable.

'I guess the only thing I can do is wake him up…'

"Ed? Ed, wake up!" he gently shook his shoulders. "You need to get off me."

The reply was mumbled, and the shaking only caused him to snuggle closer.

'Only one option left…'

"FULLMETAL I ORDER YOU TO WAKE OFF AND GET OFF ME!" Mustang yelled right in Ed's ear.

"I'm up! I'm up-" Ed woke with a start. He blinked stupidly at Mustang for a few moments.

'Wait for it, wait for it…'

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ed scrambled to get out of his VERY interesting position and ended on the floor.

"What the HELL!" He yelled, blushing profoundly.

"You fell asleep on top of me."

"I noticed THAT…!"Ed's face now matched his trademark trench coat. But what else to find on the floor, right where Mustang had dropped it, the Polaroid picture? Oh this _was_going to be interesting…

0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0

SLAM. SLAM. SLAM. SLAM.

"Hitting your head on the tables not going to help…"

SLAM. SLAM. SLAM. SLAM.

"You're going to give yourself a concussion…"

SLAM. SLAM. SLAM-

Mustang sighed and grabbed Ed's braid to stop the self-injury.

"Let go of me bastard."

"Not until you stop abusing yourself. It wasn't that bad!"

"Maybe not for YOU!" Ed huffed and folded his arms. "That's the last time I let you guys talk me in anything!" He glared at Mustang and began to return to his normal coloring.

"That was your first kiss, wasn't it?"

"W-what!" He blushed again.

"It was, wasn't it?" Mustang smirked as Ed opened his mouth to protest, but then snapped it shut and looked away.

He mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

Mumble.

"Speak up, Fullmetal. That's an order."

A faint 'yes'.

"I can't heeeeear you!"

"YES! DAMNIT! HAPPY?"

"Very. And this is number two."

"Wh-"

Ed was cut off midword as Mustang lightly pressed his lips against his own.

0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0

Clap: And know, I dub thee the FIRST EVER FINISHED FANFICTION WE HAVE EVER WRITTEN!

Me: WHOOT!

Clap: YEAH!

Me: I kinda didn't like the ending at first, but then it grew on me. Oh well. Nothing ventured, nothing gained!

Yep. It's over. Get over it. There will be more.


End file.
